Nights That Never End
by KayQuinn
Summary: Rosa Hart is the daughter of Bret Hart, but what happens when she has a one-night stand with her cousin's boyfriend? A/N I don't own anything except the plot and Rosa. WWE owns the characters and the people own themselves.


"Welcome to the WWE, Ms. Hart". Those were some of the greatest words ever spoken to me. My name is Rosa Hart. I am Bret Hart's daughter. I have been working indie shows since I was 15. I had to stop when I was 18, though, because I got pregnant. I have a three year old son named Kaden Theodore Hart.

**~Flashback~**

I was hanging out at one of the local teen clubs, though I was a little tipsy off of the spiked punch to remember exactly where I was. I was with my best friend, TJ Wilson. He lived with me, and was basically adopted by my dad. He was dating my cousin, Natalie Neidhart, who I got along with okay, but I was really thankful that her dad didn't let her come out tonight.

All of a sudden, TJ shifted next to me and we started kissing. We got back into the car, went to our empty house, went to his room, and created Kaden.

I woke up in the morning cuddled up to TJ. I stretched and looked down and noticed I didn't have a shirt on. Then I realized I had nothing on at all. I almost screamed but remembered that my dad was probably home and didn't want him to find out what was going on. I shook TJ awake after I put my clothes back on and he looked confused until he remembered what happened.

We both decided it would be best not to tell anyone or to continue our relationship beyond being friends. I found out 1 ½ months later that I was pregnant. I told him and he was supportive, but we didn't tell anyone that my child was his. I basically said that I had no idea who that father was and that basically ended the slight friendship I had with Natalie.

She called me a whore and refused to touch Kaden after he was born. I'm glad I didn't tell her I slept with her boyfriend. I just can't imagine what she'd do to me if she knew that.

**~End Flashback~**

I wasn't set to get in the ring yet, so I just got to walk around and get the feel for everything. I was on ECW with TJ, Natalie, and Harry (my other cousin). One night, after ECW, I overheard Natalie and TJ arguing. As I got closer, I realized they were arguing about Kaden and me.

"She's a skank! I don't understand why you're even still friends with her!" Natalie said.

I was fuming. She talked about me behind my back? I mean I should have known but it's still frustrating, especially because we share some of the same blood.

"She is not a 'skank' and she is one of the nicest people ever. Just because she made a mistake doesn't mean you have to be rude to her". I wanted to hug TJ for standing up for me.

"At least, I know that when I have kids they won't be as ugly as hers!"

That was the last straw. I went up to her and started screaming. I don't even remember what I said, all I saw was red.

I eventually gave up and went back to my house with Kaden. I put Kaden to bed and sat on the couch thinking. The door opened and TJ came in.

"Hey hun, how are you doing? I'm sorry about what she said to you," TJ said sitting down to me and putting his arm around me.

"It's not your fault," I said breaking down. I heard the door open again and Harry came in.

"Hey, I know this probably isn't the best time, but I thought I'd tell you I overheard Kat Waters telling Natalie that TJ was the father and that he cheated on her," he told us.

We sat in shock for a second then I spoke, "How did she find out," right after I asked I slapped my hand over my mouth. I hadn't told Harry about that night.

"What? TJ is Kaden's dad?" I thought that if his eyes bugged out of his eyes anymore they might fall onto my coffee table.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We just agreed not to tell anyone. It was only one time, we were a little drunk," I admitted.

My door banged open and Natalie came walking in. "I didn't invite you, I'll call the cops, I swear, get out of my house," I yelled at her standing up.

She just glared at me, "TJ tell me this isn't true. You aren't really the father of that whore's kid are you?"

TJ stood up and walked to her, "Yeah, I'm Kaden's dad and I love him, and I love Rosa, but I don't love you, you're evil, get out."

Her jaw dropped and then she slapped him and left. I looked over at TJ, "You love me?"

He'd told me he loved me before, but it had always been like a friend or a sister, this time, I could tell was different. "Yes, Rosa, I love you," he walked over to me and kissed me. We pulled apart and I hugged him. Teddy hugged us slightly and said, "I'll see you later," and he left.

We spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch and talking.


End file.
